


Ten.

by dontusually



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Concentration Camps, Death, Dystopian, Family Feels, Gen z, Sacrifice, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontusually/pseuds/dontusually
Summary: In a third-world city ruled by an unforgiving overlord, the entirety of the city is rounded up to solve the overpopulation problem. Rocks would be drawn and anyone who drew the number ten would be killed. The rest would be spared. Follow multiple accounts of the terror as a city turns into a concentration camp.





	1. Jabari

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in multiple fandoms but right now I'm just posting old stories I have. I'm going to try to keep up with the updates but I can't guarantee anything. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks but again no promises. Feel free to remind me in the comments and to tell me what you think of the story. This particular story was inspired by a writing prompt. I would have posted it with the story but I seem to have lost it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Hands, open!”

  
The sharp voice allowed no argument. Almost as one, we opened our hands and revealed our stones.

My heart sank.

Written on my stone was the roman numeral X.

Ten.

The deadly number.

I looked around and saw others crying, whether from relief and joy or sorrow and lamentation I didn’t know.

We were being decimated and I was part of the tenth.

It all came back to ten.

Ten.

It was October 10, 3010 and one tenth of our population was to die.

I never knew ten was such a cursed number.

I could hear the swords finding their homes as the soldiers went down the line but I didn’t look.

I just stared at the stone in my hand.

Ten.

I couldn’t believe it.

I finally broke my gaze and looked down the line.

All who would live were showing their stones of protection.

All who would die were trying to hide it.

Some threw it, others stuffed it into their clothing, others hid it in their hands, still others dropped it on the ground and acted like it was a normal stone, but none would show it.

It was no use.

They knew who was to die and who would live.

Somehow they could tell.

They never made a single mistake.

I held my hand straight out, waiting. I refused to show fear.

Instead, I just waited.

Waited for them to get to me.

Waited to feel a sword land in me.

Waited to die.


	2. Rahim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jabari waits, meet Rahim. See what stone he got and what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. Feel free to remind me in the comments and tell me what you think of the story thus far. Enjoy!

“Hands, open!”  
VI.

Six.

I wasn’t going to die.

Not today anyway.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

I held out my stone, showing it like everyone else.

At this, I heard some muffled sobs.

Even without looking I knew they weren’t tears of joy.

This was something else.

I opened my eyes and looked down the line.

A mother and two children were kneeling on the ground, clutching to each other for dear life.

In the mother’s hand, a stone read III.

Three.

She was safe.

In the little girl’s, VIII.

Eight.

Close, but still fine.

I couldn’t tell why they were crying, then I saw the little boy’s stone.

X.

Ten.

The number rang in my ears.

Ten.

It wouldn’t leave me alone.

Ten.

He seemed to be around five years old but the only number I could hear was ten.

Ten.

The mother looked around frantically, trying to find some way to avoid this, some way to escape.

I already knew there was no way.

I had looked while they were passing out stones, while she had been trying to calm her children.

She seemed to realize this and began crying again.

Suddenly, she stopped.

She must have felt me looking at her for she looked up and stared straight at me.

Ten.

I looked at her, then the girl, then the boy, then her again.

Ten.

I didn’t have long.

Before I could think about what I was doing, what I was giving up, I dropped my stone.

I kicked it toward her and stared straight ahead, pretending to not notice as she tentatively picked it up.

She smiled a watery smile and placed the stone in her son’s hand.

She took the hated stone and dropped it by me.

Ten.


	3. Jabari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jabari waits, he sees something no one was supposed to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about my crap summaries and horrible updating. I'll try to do better.

As I stood there, waiting to be freed from this terror, I noticed something, something unusual.

A man with a saving stone had dropped it and kicked it away from himself. I was confused to say the least, but then I noticed the woman. A lone mother with two frightened children picked up the stone and slid a new one toward him.

A death stone.

The youth picked it up and held it, straight out, no sign of fear marring his face. He looked little older then ten.

Ten.

I couldn't believe someone so young could be so brave, so fearless in the face of death.

He was approaching death as if he were an old man who had lived a good long life.

As if it were an old friend, one he had not seen in years.


	4. Rahim

I subtly bent down and took the stone that guaranteed my death.

I smiled at the mother, the little girl, and the boy before turning to face forward, waiting for the executioner.

I held out my new stone, afraid but refusing to show it, comforted by the knowledge that I had done at least one good thing in my life, despite its length.

I stood tall, like my father always told me I should.

I was suddenly okay with his death now.

In fact, it was a good thing he passed when he did.

He didn't have to go through this, didn't have to watch his only son die, didn't have to fight against the odds.

He passed while reading, a peaceful death according to the doctor.

His last words to me still rang in my ears as my death got closer.

_ Rahim, you're such a good boy. People are always looking to rid the world of good. _

_ Be brave enough to defy them. _

_ The world can take many things from you, but it cannot take your spirit. _

_ Remember that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about updating I'll try to do better.


	5. Lola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick break from the main story.  
> Lola is a gen z girl who wants to die but gets a saving stone.  
> Can she convince someone to give her their death stone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kind of turned to crap. It was supposed to be a fun gen z take on the situation but it turned into pure vines. So.... there's probably a ton of cringe-inducing writing after this. You have been warned.

"Goddammit!"  
So fucking close! I was so close to what I had wanted ever since middle school. Death was coming my way but because of my shit luck it was gonna pass right by me.  
"Goddammit, goddammit, goddammit!!!"  
"You good there Lola?"  
"No Leah! I'm not!"  
"What's up?"  
"I'm gonna live!"  
Jared and Patricia walked up and joined me and Leah.  
"Well at least you didn't get caught trying to get a kickstarter made to put your brother down," Jared confessed to me, "If I do live I'm dead meat."  
"I know what you mean," Patricia added, "I spilled lipstick in my mom's Valentino white bag."  
"PATRICIA!! Honey can you be quiet?"  
"Jesus Lola! Did you really need to yell in my ear? I could've dropped my crossaint! That's all I get for breakfast!"  
Leah scolded me.  
"Do you want some of my breakfast?" Jared asked.  
"Sure! Oh! It's an avacodo... thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"Guys look up!" Patricia exclaimed.  
A group of geese flew overhead.  
"Look at all those chickens!" we all yelled together, giggling.  
Duke walked up to them, interrupting their conversation.  
"Hi Duke! Where were you and how was you're vacation?"  
"I had a grat tim when I was chickacret. I had los avi macup on my fas."  
"Classic Duke!"  
"Bet you wish you had stayed there now don't you?"  
"Nah!"  
"What?"  
"Shorty I don't... mind! Besides, their FRE SHA VACO ADO was crappy."  
"Shit they're getting closer!" Patricia realized.  
"Did ANYONE get a stone with a ten?" I asked the group.  
Duke checked his stone.  
"Nope."  
Leah looked at hers.  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Nada." Patricia told them.  
"YES!!!" Jared yelled.  
"I'll trade you!!" everyone said at once.  
"Hell no! I wanna die!" Jared told them, laughing.  
"Please?!?"  
"No."  
"You think we could swing a group death with them?" I asked the group.  
"Probably not."  
"Damn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of Lola and her crew comment and let me know. Otherwise I'll just proceed with the rest of the main story.


	6. Rahim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahim notices Jabari staring. What will he do?

    Tears filled my eyes at the memory. 

I tried to hold them back but a few fell of their own accord.

I wiped them away and returned to my position.

It wasn't until I was waiting again that I realized someone was staring at me.

As I looked up, he looked away, presumably not to be caught staring.

I watched him until he looked at me again.

We made eye contact for a few seconds, then turned to await the invaders and our deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I'm just a bit out of it right now.


	7. Jabari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invaders reach Jabari. What will he do? Will he fight?

Finally they came.

I could feel the fear and terror begin to climb higher but I refused to beg.

To plead.

There was no use.

I looked the men in the eyes as they glanced at my stone, expecting to see any number but ten.

_Ten._

When they realized they stopped.

They gazed at me in confusion but came to the conclusion that I was to die.

I closed my eyes, waiting for a sword in my stomach, when they surprised me.

"For your bravery we will grant you a last request. If it is reasonable, it will be granted."

They whispered, as they didn't want the others to hear.

I was astonished.

I wasn't prepared for this but I was shocked to find I already knew what I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the chapters keep being short. Sorry. And also sorry if you can see were this is going.


	8. Rahim

I watched as the men paused, not daring to look at who they were killing now.

I heard a sword sink into a stomach and looked over, despite my best efforts not to.

It was the man who had stared at me.

He slowly sank to the ground, knees hitting the ground, eyes wide, blood flowing profusely.

His eyes caught mine and he smiled before falling backward.

I felt the terror and sadness well up within me as I turned away, unable to see what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. Couldn't get in the writing mindset.


	9. Jabari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabari is making his last request before he dies. What will he ask of the invaders? And will they grant it?

"There is a young man, about twelve people away from me. Next to him is a mother with two children, a boy and a girl. The young man took a stone that guaranteed his death to save the little boy. Let all four of them live."

The men looked at each other before turning back to me.

"You wish for a life to be saved, but it is not your own?"

"Yes."

They exchanged looks again.

"Do you even know this boy?"

"No."

"But you wish to save him and a family that is not your own, instead of yourself?"

"Yes."

I was beginning to think my request would not be granted when one of them looked at me appraisingly and shook his head.

My heart sank.

"You are a strange man, but we will grant your request."

My heart leapt.

They would do it.

Then a sword landed in my stomach.

It was if it was happening in slow motion.

I could hear my heart pounding in my head.

I started to fall to the ground.

_Ba-bum._

The boy turned and saw me.

_Ba-bum._

I saw the fear in his eyes.

_Ba-bum._

Now I was on my knees.

_Ba-bum._

I smiled at him to reassure him.

_Ba-bum._

My back hit the ground.

_Ba-bum._

_He’ll live._

_He’s safe._

_Ba-bum._

My eyes closed, a smile still on my face.

_Ba-_


	10. Rahim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invaders get to Rahim. Will they carry out Jabari's last request? Will it be ignored? Or will something worse happen?

The men continued, a bit disheartened.

One of the men kept stealing glances at the body and shaking his head.

Three more people were killed as the men got closer to me.

I looked at the mother once more and nodded to show her I was going to go through with this.

I turned and came face to face with one of the invaders.

He looked at my stone, at my face, at the stone, and at the family on my right.

My heart sank.

They hadn’t made a mistake yet.

Why did I think I could fool them?

He was still staring at the family when I thought of it.

A sure-fire way to save the boy and his family.

A stupid idea.

A _saving_ idea.

He was still staring at the family when I punched him in the face.

I got three hits in before I was subdued by his goons.

Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and his nose as he stared at me.

Then he did the last thing I expected him to do.

He spoke.

“I see why he wanted to keep you now.”

I was shocked that he had spoken since they had been silent the entire time they had been here.

But more than that I was confused.

Who wanted to keep me?

And, more importantly, why?

What were they going to do with me?

And what would happen to the boy?

I snapped back to reality as he continued.

“Shame he had to die. You two could have done great things.”

He sighed softly.

One of his men raised his spear but the leader motioned for him to lower it.

He left the men holding me and stood in front of the family.

I struggled, trying to help them, but I couldn’t break free.

The mother put her children behind her and stood tall, standing proud until the inevitable end.

The leader looked her over then looked back at me.

Then he looked back at the body of the man who had stared at me, who had smiled at me in his final moments.

There was a glimmer of something in his eyes as he saw the body.

Remorse maybe?

Sadness?

Grief?

“Release him.”

The men let me go.

He turned to me and nodded before moving past me.

I thought he was headed to kill the boy and almost attacked him again when he continued past them.

I didn’t understand.

Were they letting me go, letting the family go, without killing anyone, despite what the stone said?

The confusion must have shown on my face because one of the men stopped and nodded at the dead man.

“He did this.”

“What? What do you mean? What did he do?”

“He saved you.”

I was reeling.

“How?”

“He used his last request to save that family and you rather than saving himself.”

“Why would he do that?”

The man shrugged and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder as he went.

“No idea. Make it count.”’

And then it was over.

The boy had survived.

I had survived.

I only wish that man had too.


	11. Rahim- Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one little change to the end. Just want to see which goes over better.

The men continued, a bit disheartened.

One of the men kept stealing glances at the body and shaking his head.

Three more people were killed as the men got closer to me.

I looked at the mother once more and nodded to show her I was going to go through with this.

I turned and came face to face with one of the invaders.

He looked at my stone, at my face, at the stone, and at the family on my right.

My heart sank.

They hadn’t made a mistake yet.

Why did I think I could fool them?

He was still staring at the family when I thought of it.

A sure-fire way to save the boy and his family.

A stupid idea.

A  _saving_  idea.

He was still staring at the family when I punched him in the face.

I got three hits in before I was subdued by his goons.

Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and his nose as he stared at me.

Then he did the last thing I expected him to do.

He spoke.

“I see why he wanted to keep you now.”

I was shocked that he had spoken since they had been silent the entire time they had been here.

But more than that I was confused.

Who wanted to keep me?

And, more importantly, why?

What were they going to do with me?

And what would happen to the boy?

I snapped back to reality as he continued.

“Shame he had to die. You two could have done great things.”

He sighed softly.

One of his men raised his spear but the leader motioned for him to lower it.

He left the men holding me and stood in front of the family.

I struggled, trying to help them, but I couldn’t break free.

The mother put her children behind her and stood tall, standing proud until the inevitable end.

The leader looked her over then looked back at me.

Then he looked back at the body of the man who had stared at me, who had smiled at me in his final moments.

There was a glimmer of something in his eyes as he saw the body.

Remorse maybe?

Sadness?

Grief?

“Release him.”

The men let me go.

He turned to me and nodded before moving past me.

I thought he was headed to kill the boy and almost attacked him again when he continued past them.

I didn’t understand.

Were they letting me go, letting the family go, without killing anyone, despite what the stone said?

The confusion must have shown on my face because one of the men stopped and nodded at the dead man.

“He did this.”

“What? What do you mean? What did he do?”

“He saved you.”

I was reeling.

“How?”

“He used his last request to save that family and you rather than saving himself.”

“Why would he do that?”

The man shrugged and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder as he went.

“No idea. Make it count.”’

And then it was over.

The boy had survived.

I had survived.

All because of a random stranger's kindness.


End file.
